1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unit type air conditioner.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the unit type air conditioner, with an indoor unit and an outdoor unit provided within one unit, is installed in a window of a building for air conditioning a space in the building.
A related art unit type air conditioner will be described, with reference to the attached drawings. FIG. 1 illustrates a disassembled perspective view of a related art unit type air conditioner, and FIG. 2 illustrates a section of a related art unit type air conditioner.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there are a base plate 1 in a bottom part of the air conditioner, and a barrier 3 on the base plate 1 for dividing an inside part of the air conditioner into an indoor side and an outdoor side. There are first, and second sidewalls at opposite ends of the barrier 3, and a third sidewall 6 between the first, and second sidewalls 5a, and 5b. The third sidewall 6, fabricated separately from, and fitted to, the barrier 3, divides the indoor side into a part air flows therein, and the other part no air flows therein.
There is a tray 9 on the base plate 1 of the indoor side for receiving condensed water from a surface of an indoor heat exchanger 11. The indoor heat exchanger 11 over the tray 9 makes working fluid in a heat exchange cycle to heat exchange with air drawn from the room.
In the meantime, there is a heat exchanger cover 13 over the indoor heat exchanger 11 having opposite ends supported on the first sidewall 5a and the third sidewall 6, respectively. There is a heater 15 in rear of the indoor heat exchanger 11.
There is an indoor fan 17 between the first sidewall 5a and the third sidewall 6 for generating an air flow. The indoor fan 17 has one end fixed to a support plate 18 fitted to the first sidewall 5a, and the other end connected to a motor 19. The motor 19 is held at a motor supporting part 20 of a metal fitted to the third sidewall 6.
There is a scroll 21 between the indoor fan 17 and the barrier 3. The scroll guides an air flow formed by the indoor fan 17.
In the meantime, there is a panel 23 in a front part of the air conditioner. The panel 23 has a suction grill 24, an air inlet, for drawing air, and an air outlet 25 for discharging air. The air outlet 25 has a guide member 27 for directing air guided by the scroll 21 to a desired direction, and the guide member 27 has louvers 29.
The barrier 3 has a ventilation hole 30 for making the outdoor side and the indoor side in communication selectively to provide fresh air to the indoor side. The ventilation hole 30 has a filter 32 for filtering foreign matters from the air, and a ventilation door 34 for opening/closing the ventilation hole 30.
There are a compressor 48 and an outdoor heat exchanger 38 of the heat exchange cycle on the base plate 1 on the outdoor side. The outdoor heat exchanger 38, joined to a shroud 40 for guiding an air flow formed by the outdoor fan 42, makes the working fluid in the heat exchange cycle to heat exchange with outdoor air.
The outdoor fan 42, between the outdoor heat exchanger 38 and the shroud 40, is connected to a rotation shaft of a motor 46 mounted on a motor mount 44. Meanwhile, the shroud 40 is braced to the barrier 3 with a brace 49.
In the drawing, an unexplained reference numeral 36 denotes a sleeve 36 forming an exterior of the air conditioner, and 22 denotes a top plate.
The operation of the related art air conditioner will be described based on cooling operation thereof.
Upon putting the air conditioner into operation, air circulations between insides to outsides of the air conditioner are formed by the indoor fan 17 and the outdoor fan 42. In this instance, room air is drawn through the suction grill 24 by the indoor fan 17 on the indoor side, and heat exchanges at the indoor heat exchanger 11 to become air of relatively low temperature.
The air passed through indoor heat exchanger 11 is guided to the air outlet 25 by the scroll 21 through the indoor fan 17, passes the guide member 27 where a direction of flow is fixed by the louvers, and is discharged to the room.
On the other hand, on the outdoor side, outdoor air is drawn through a rear surface of the sleeve 36 by the outdoor fan 42, and guided through a space between the shroud 40 and the barrier 3. Then, the outdoor air passes through the outdoor heat exchanger 38 via the outdoor fan 42. In this instance, the outdoor heat exchanger 38 makes the outdoor air to heat exchange with the working fluid in the heat exchange cycle, and discharges heat from the room to an outside of the room.
However, the foregoing related art unit type air conditioner has the following problems.
The air drawn by the indoor fan is discharged to an inside space through the guide member guided by the scroll. However, the scroll and the guide member can not guide the air to different directions due to their nature of structure.
Second, the related art unit type air conditioner has the indoor fan fixed to the support plate. Therefore, separate fabrication of the support plate is required, and assembly is not convenient.
Third, the motor 19 is held at a motor supporting part 20 of a metal fitted to the third sidewall 6. The motor supporting part is fastened to the third sidewall with fastening means, such as screws. Therefore, a process for mounting the motor is complicate. Moreover, since the motor is held only with the motor supporting part, the motor has not been held, rigidly.